


the demon and his human

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (honestly hanahaki disease doesn't even play that big of a role), (its both read and you'll see), (this is just an excuse to write about outside pov of skephalo), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Human Skeppy, M/M, Mystery, POV Outsider, Skephalo Week, Storytelling, demon badboyhalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: “This is a tale of a demon and his human. The first demon to ever venture out into the Overworld.” Grandmother reclined in her ancient rocking chair smiled. "They were good friends with our ancestor actually."Jasmine’s eyes widened in awe. “Captain Puffy was friends with a demon?”Or: Bad and Skeppy's relationship as told through a bedtime story, centuries in the future.~~Skephalo Week, Day 6: Hanahaki Disease
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	the demon and his human

“Come children,” Grandmother said, beckoning Jasmine and her brother over. “And let me tell you a tale of the old SMP.” 

Jasmine clapped her hands in delight. “Storytime! Storytime!” she squealed running over to sit crossed legged by her grandmother. 

“Is this a happy or a sad story, Grandma?” her brother asked, settling down next to her.

“This is a tale of a demon and his human. One of the first demons to ever venture out into the Overworld actually.” She reclined in her ancient rocking chair smiled, “They were good friends with our ancestor,” she nodded at their elaborate family emblem hanging on the wall to their right: a sheep's head with rainbow wool. 

Jasmine’s eyes widened in awe. “Captain Puffy was friends with a demon?” 

“Yes yes, they were very good friends.”

Her brother leaned forward, “that’s so cool!!” 

Grandmother waved her hand and began her story. “The demon and his human met when the demon escaped the Nether and found a way to live on in the Overworld: by tethering his soul to another living being.” 

“That sounds kind of like a one way deal,” Caden interrupted, frowning. “Couldn’t the demon just keep the human captive?” 

“Not quite, not quite” the grandmother said, eyes twinkling, “The bond was a two way street. The demon  _ entrusted _ the human with a part of his soul and from then on the human became his anchor to the Overworld. So long as they  _ both _ wished to maintain the bond, the human became functionally immortal and the demon could walk the Earth.” 

The girl’s brow furrowed in thought. “Is that why a lot of people try to deal with demons? To become immortal?” 

“Yes,” Grandmother said, “And it’s also why demons try to find humans to anchor their life force to. However, these petty business deals are weak and almost always doomed to fail. Only the strongest of convictions and dedication can keep such a soul bond alive. After all, some say the human and the demon were best friends, but...” she smiled, a faint and sly smile “some say they were more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, because one day the human became ill, deathly ill. They called it the Flower Curse, where if you love another but they didn’t love you back, you begin to cough out flowers. If the curse became too severe, you would die, choking on the petals with your last breath.” 

Jasmine looked horrified, “Is that real?”

“If it was, it was something that happened centuries again, remember this story takes place centuries ago, but in the days of Manburg. But anyway,” she continued, “the human suffered from this curse because he loved the demon, but the love was unrequited. He vomited blue cornflowers and red poppies for days on end and hid them away from the demon.” 

“Then what happened?” 

“No one knows. These stories always have different adaptations to them depending on who tells them, you know this darling,” Grandmother leaned back into her chair and steepled her fingers together. “Some stories say they survived the experience and would eventually abandon their home in the Overworld. That they broke free from the curse and created a home deep in the Nether where they live on to this day.” Then her tone turned grave. “Others say that the curse managed to destroy them completely and ripped them apart from the inside out.” 

Silence fell between the three of them. 

“But which one is true though?!” Jasmine asked again. 

Grandmother smiled, “You can choose what you believe to be true my dear. That’s the beauty of the tales.” 

“Then I want to believe that they survived,” Jasmine said matter-of-factly, “That they beat the curse and they’re living happily ever after!!” 

Grandmother smiled down at her. “I choose to believe that story as well.” 

* * *

Later that, Jasmine stared out her window, imagination running wild, daydreaming about the story Grandmother had told her. 

Far outside, the slightest of shadow shifted in the dark, and a pair of massive wings expanded silently in the night. If Jasmine squinted hard enough, she could see a pair of white eyes glowing in the distance and the massive wings curling protectively around another, smaller figure. In their hand, the figure held a fistful of red poppies and blue cornflowers. He clutched the flowers to his chest and with a flash of purple swirling magic, he and his companion vanished into thin air. 

Jasmine blinked then shook it off. She must have imagined it. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are three interpretations you can choose from:  
> 1) The curse did exist and Skeppy died, killing Bad along with him and Jasmine really did imagine Bad and Skeppy outside her window.  
> 2) The curse did exist but Skeppy survived. A witch or demon or some other supernatural being cursed him. Skeppy almost died of stubbornness, but he confessed right when he was about to die, it’s a very emotional and memorable day for the two of them. Puffy was there for all of it and told the story to her descendents.  
> 3) The curse didn’t exist. Skeppy was trolling Bad one day and pretended to vomit flowers and cause a scene (think back to when he begged Bad for sand). Puffy and Ant got involved, Puffy told her children the story and over time it got extremely warped and twisted. It was an emotional and memorable day, but in a completely different way. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
